el nacimiento del leon plateado
by ghon.b
Summary: durante las vacaciones harry descubre que su antigua amiga de la infancia esta desaparecida y al ir a buscarla temina en una pelea, por lo cualel ministerio aprovecha para destruir la varita de harry y sacarcelo de encima.
1. Chapter 1

"Lo siento señor Potter pero usted puso en riesgo no solo su vida, sino que casi hace que los muggles descubran nuestro por esa razón me veo obligado a expulsarlo de Hogwarts y destruir su varita"- decía la voz de una mujer con un tomo completamente altanero. 

Un puño golpeo con fuerza la mesa.

"acaso no les importa, ella era mi única amiga de mi infancia y la estaban protituyendo a la fuerza y me van a decir que haberla rescatado estuvo mal"

imágenes vinieron a su mente, los rumores que hablaban que ella había desaparecido, el pedido a la orden y el rechazo de parte de ello- "pues claro solo era un muggle, ¿no?"- el escape de Privet Drive, la pelea en el prostibulo todavía le dolía la bala que le había atravesado de lado a lado el brazo y el escopetazo que con un poco mas de puntería le hubiera arrancado la pierna.

Recordaba el medimago, el jefe de aurores, Lumpin y Tonks, la señora Weasley y hasta a Hermione regañándolo a el, la verdad que solo con acordarse ya le dolía la cabeza.

Se froto la sien.  
Y escucho la frase que inicio la reacción en cadena.

"no creo en mi opinó que exista muggle que valga la seguridad de nuestro mundo"

los ojos de Harry se agrandaron, los puños se cerraron con fuerza y los dientes rechinaron.

"Por suerte- volvió a hablar la mujer- el señor Albus Dumbledor se a ofrecido a cuidar de usted hasta la mayoría de edad"

Harry se paro, dejo la varita en la mesa, miro a la jueza, esa cara de sapo la reconocía bien Umbrige.

"los espero afuera no puedo seguir con esto" –dijo mirando a lo demás.   
"señor Potter vuelva aquí inmediatamente o ... – la cara de sapo se callo cuando vio que Harry le mostraba el dedo del medio

seguido de eso se marcho de la sala pero no solo de la sala sino del mundo mágico o al menos al que el conocía.

Salió a la, pero nada mas al salir había chocado con alguien, pero no cualquier persona sino con ella. Pelo lacio hasta la mitad de la espalda, marrón claro, ojos color miel, piel tostada y una figura agradable a la vista.

-que demonio haces acá. Por que no estas con tus padres?  
-perdón Harry por todo pero no te lo puedo explicar ahora me...  
-te tengo, acaso pensaste que te ibas a escapar?

Con un movimiento veloz agarro una botella que estaba cerca de el y se la partió en la sien, el tipo callo al suelo con un ruido seco y un charco de sangre apareció bajo su cabeza.

-Rápido salgamos de acá a menos que quieras que te atrapen-dijo el muchacho de los ojos esmeraldas.  
-adonde iremos, a lo de tus tíos?-pregunto ella mientras corrían por las calles de Londres  
-no ahí es el primer lugar donde me buscarían.  
-quienes?   
-tal vez te lo diga después-le dijo sin mirarle pues no podía admitir que alguna ves fue mago.  
-es un trato entonces?  
-que cosa?- pregunto el desconcertado.  
-yo te cuento mi secreto y tu me cuentas el tuyo.

Lo pensó por un segundo.

-echo, total no tengo nada que perder. –para bien de Harry, ella le regalo una sonrisa sincera, y por primera vez se sintió a gusto. 

Woooooooooooooowowowowowowowo 

Lo único que nos queda es vivir como podamos, aunque eso sea robar, por que solo somos nosotros dos, somos menores y cada uno escapamos por distintas razones, que otro opción nos queda, que mas podemos hacer, solo nosotros dos.

Era simple tomar un rehén y asaltar la caja y salir corriendo como si nos siguiera el diablo,  
Pero tuvimos un pequeño percance, un miembro de la mafia "cuidaba" ese negocio.

Creo que ya nos podemos dar por muertos, o al menos eso creo...

Frente a nosotros el jefe vestido con un traje de los mas caros que pueden haber, una mirada helada que se siente incluso tras los lentes oscuros.  
Cabellos negros como la noche, tenia el cabello liso hasta las orejas y una cicatriz desde el mentón hasta en comienzo del ojo derecho. 

Samael, el sucesor de la muerte, pues se cuente que tiene una guadaña y que nadie puede sobrevivir a los ataques de el, por suerte no es un hombre que le guste pelear aunque eso no quiere decir que no intimide.

Una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro y pudo ver que su compañera tembló ante eso.

-demonios como puede hacer eso- hablo el Samael, luego miro a uno de lo guardia y hablo –trae mi auto y atienda a mis invitado denle lo que quieran pero no dejen que se vallan mi padre quiere hablar con el –apuntando a Harry – pero eso no quiere decir que tratemos mal a su novia.

Y con eso salió de la habitación.

Harry trago pesado, muy pesado parecía que su saliva era plomo, un hombre de color, toda una bestia, la espalda era del ancho de una puerta, o eso le pareció a ellos pero claro con el miedo que tenia encima cualquiera lo hubiera visto así.

-Harry que crees que nos hagan- pregunto ella, en su vos no había miedo mas bien cansancio y duda.  
-quisiera saberlo pero no se.

Woooooooooooooowowowowowowowo 

-Así que papá tenia razón Harry Potter apareció en nuestro territorio y decís que ya no es un mago-dijo Samael mirando a su hermano.

Saele un joven de unos 22 años, cabellos rubios y corto, de cuerpo delgado, vestía un jean holgado, zapatillas de correr, llevaba la camiseta de la selección inglesa de fútbol además de una gorra y una campera roja de una marca famosa de cigarrillos. 

-Jonio llamo hace unos minutos cuando supo que el estaba acá, me contó que en todo el mundo mágico saben que el perdió su derecho de usar la magia.-respondió  
-siempre creí que la magia era una bendición y no un derecho.   
-lo que sea, el viene para acá quiere estar cuando papá hable con el, vos te vas a quedar.  
-claro me mata la duda, además tengo que pedirle algo a papá. 

Woooooooooooooowowowowowowowo 

Un hombre unos 60, alto piel blanca igual que sus cabellos, tenia el rostro con varias cicatrices por las peleas y arrugas por los años. 1,80 de alto y de espalda ancha ,llevaba un traje color pastel y una cadena de oro con un anillo de plata en el cuello.   
Un tipo agradable, en especial para tomar unos tragos pero muy peligros todos los negocios de Londres, Escocia e Irlanda, tienen algo que ver con el directa o indirectamente. Eso le da edemas el poder para saber cosas que pocos pueden oír.

-Así que sos Harry Potter, el famoso Harry Potter, es un gusto conocerte mi nombre es Alexander Jammen, ellos son mis hijos, Saele, Yakuri, Samael.

Yakuri otro de los hijos de Alexander, es el encargado de mandar la mafia mas peligrosa de Londres y evitar que otros grupos intenten tomar el poder.  
En cambio Samael es el encargado de los negocios en Irlanda su especialidad por así decirlo son trabajos muggles( léase robos, trafico, piratería en masa, secuestro y una larga lista de etc.) y Saele se encarga de escocia y además es el principal proveedor de materias para pociones prohibidas de A, B ,C y por una buena suma consigue materiales de grado S, las mas potentes y peligrosas.

La habitación en la que estaban era bastante confortable y grande, muebles grandes y mesas de vidrio un enorme balcón con un paisaje increíble. Se sentaron en unos cómodos sillones blancos que tenia espacio para 2 personas en realidad. 

-Que quieren? Por que me trajeron aquí? son aliados de Voldemort cierto?. No verdad Voldemort no se uniría a los muggles para matar muggles.  
-yo creo que si Grindelaw lo hizo en la segunda guerra mundial, por que no intentarlo ahora  
-Solo queremos hablar con vos y no somos aliados de aquel idiota.-dijo Yakuri.  
-nuestro padre solo quiere conversar con vos-dijo Saele y tanto como Samael y Alexander asintieron.

-Harry yo e oído hablar de vos se que traicionaron y algunos te dejaron perder tu varita o al menos eso se escucha por las calles.   
-a varios le viene bien que yo no pueda usar magia para pelear, en especial para Voldemort y el ministerio ellos piensan que voy a intentar quedarme con el poder utilizando mi "fama y mis contactos" cosa que no quiero y no tengo.

-Puede ser pero a ellos no les interesa porque seguís siendo un peligro para ellos, no pueden tomarse el lujo de dejar tener suficiente poder, digo si tenes el poder para matar a Voldemort tendrías suficiente poder para derrocar al ministerio.  
-pero no tengo el poder para eso.  
-pero lo podes tener yo te lo puedo dar, claro que no es gratis.  
-porque, por que me daría tanto poder.  
-unas cuantas razones tengo, como por ejemplo si Voldemort mata a todos los muggles mi principal clientela moriría y el ministerio siempre trata de meterse en mis asuntos y además le debo un favor a tu abuelo y como el ya no esta pienso pagar mi deuda contigo.  
-mi abuelo, como lo conoció.  
-el me salvo la vida, mas que eso no puedo contarte todavía, pero el me aviso que cuando sea tiempo todo se aclararía, en todo caso la decisión es tuya.  
-la pregunta es debo aceptar, si verdad, sin varita no puedo hacer magia y sin magia no podré matar a Voldemort.  
-no necesariamente necesitas magia para pelear, nosotros tres utilizamos magia solo como segundo recurso.- aporto Samael.

-Y ella no pienso dejarla sola.  
-¡oye, puedo cuidarme sola, no necesito un guarda espalda.  
-si ella quiere puedo darle el mismo tratamiento que a vos, no hay problema.-dijo Alexander- y otra cosa ya que van a pasar un tiempo lejos de este mundo seria bueno que arregláramos los asuntos legales, ambos son menores, no?  
-si ambos los somos.  
-piensan seguir llamándose igual o quieren cambiar sus datos y además si cambian sus datos puede ser que nos los encuentren.  
-no gracias este fue el nombre que me dieron mis padres no voy a cambiarlo.  
-yo si, quiero alejar todo lo posible de todo lo relacionado con mi familia.  
-Que así sea, ante que nada, recuerda que nada es gratis para obtener algo tenes que dar algo primero.  
-que es lo que queres, oro? Cuanto?  
-oro, no gracias, me es mas practico tenerlos a los dos trabajando, que recibir una sola tanda de oro, además no te pienses que te voy a tener como esclavo, con todo el poder que te voy a dar me seria útil para los trabajos difíciles y a cambio yo te doy una paga y un lugar donde seguir tu vida como vos la quieras seguir, claro que siempre que puedas haciendo trabajitos para mi.   
-además, si trabajas para nuestro padre te va a ser mas fácil moverte por el país, te lo digo yo que estoy entre los mas buscados y nunca me pueden agarrar- dijo Saele con una sonrisa en la cara. 

-Ese no es el punto, entonces es un trato- dijo Alexander extendiendo la mano.  
-echo dijo Harry.-Harry agarro la mano de el y una cadena echa de luz los unió de las muñecas.  
-es un trato -dijo la castaña sin haberse impresionado de aquella escena  
y lo mismo sucedió con ella.  
-Saele podes llevar a los 2 con el Doc, el se va hacer cargo de todo desde acá.

-si me acompañan por favor- dijo a los dos, de un movimiento se levantaron y salieron de la habitación.  
-Samael llama a Robert decile que necesito que se prepare para crear varias de esa armas únicas que el suele crear, cuando estén listas que me las traigan y que nadie mas aparte de ustedes 2 las vean, entendido?  
-si papá, déjamelo a mi no te voy a defraudar. 

Woooooooooooooowowowowowowowo 

-La operación completa pude llegar a durar 3 semanas y puede llevarle unos meses acostumbrarse sus cuerpos mejorados y a la cantidad de energía que podrán almacenar- explico el doctor- una cosa vamos a probar un nuevos sistema de aprendizaje veloz no sabemos como lo tomara sus cuerpo, pero si funciona den gracias al dios que recen por que bendición van tener con ustedes.  
-lo que sea pero es completamente necesario estar desnudos-pregunto Harry   
-la verdad es que si el liquido en el que van a estar suspendidos desintegra cualquier material que no tenga vida, como por ejemplo sus ropas, joyas y otros elementos personales- explico el doctor- bueno que esperan mentasen a los tanques.  
-yo había entendido que nos iban a operar- pregunto la castaña   
-así es pero esta operación no se puede llevar a cabo si no es dentro de el liquido especial.  
-que clase de liquido es?- pregunto Harry  
-la verdad no lo se, le he hecho muchas clases de pruebas y lo he analizado cientos de veces pero no logro comprenderlo.  
Miren la operación es echo por láser, por el tiempo de operación el láser es muy potente y por eso también es necesario el liquido que creo el señor Jammen.  
-ahora le voy a inyectar un sedante que los va hacer dormir durante estas semanas y tranquilos no tendrán efectos secundario-mientras decía esto unos brazos mecánicos inyectaron el sedante- buenas noches chicos y que sueñen con los angelitos.   
-Harry-hablo ella la castaña -no te olvides cuando despertemos me tenes que contar tu historia sino yo no cuento la mía.  
-esta bien-dijo Harry ya adormilado y con los párpados casi cerrados-nos vemos en unas semanas.

En eso ambos cayeron dormidos pesadamente, un liquido escarlata empezó a llenar los tanque cilíndricos en los que estaban.  
Varios brazos mecánicos empezaron a salir del techo y del suelo y unos lásers de color azul y otros de color rojo empezaron a moverse lentamente por el cuerpo de ambos.

Cientos de imágenes e información pasaban por su cabeza desde simples utilización de una grabadora hasta como utilizar armamento pesado y crear bombas caseras.  
Estilo de guerras como la guerrillas hasta el espionaje.  
Información sobre químicos, virus, bacterias y otros elementos que solo se conocen en laboratorios.

Woooooooooooooowowowowowowowo 

A varios kilómetros de ahí un grupo de magos se reunían para discutir la situación de la desaparición del ultimo de los Potter.

-Albus no encontramos al muchacho-dijo Ojoloco Moddy.  
-es posible que se halla unido a ya-saben-quien para poder vengarse.-dijo Hermione  
-no lo creo- defendió Tonks- oye acaso no eras su amiga, por que si no lo estas defendiendo muy bien, sabias?  
-y es su amiga y creo que lo conoce mejor que nadie, por eso acepte a la señorita Granger a la orden, además de ser muy inteligente y perspicaz, es muy persuasiva tal vez logre convencer al señor Potter para que vuelva con nosotros.

-Mas bien quiere manipularlo-dijo Tonks en vos baja pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que algunos los escucharan.  
-como dijiste Tonks, manipularlo?- pregunto Dumbledor mirándola por encima de los lentes de medialuna como queriendo que era una tonta.   
-tal como lo escucharon, conozco de ase poco a Harry pero me doy cuenta que desde siempre lo han manipulado y saben que no lo voy a ayudar en esto, yo me uní a la orden para evitar que ya-saben-quien, tomara poder y matara mas gente, no para arruinarle la vida a un niño para que ustedes se beneficien.

Seguido de eso salió de un portazo de Grimuld place. 

Woooooooooooooowowowowowowowo 

3 semanas y 2 días después del comienzo de la operación el sujeto A y el sujeto B están en estado estable y el proceso de aprendizaje acelerado se a llevado con éxito se estima qu...

el informe era tapado por la sección deportiva del periódico. 

-todo esta saliendo a la perfección el chico esta estable y su noviecita también- dijo soltando un risa- si Harry me escuchara se enojaría conmigo de seguro.

-No lo creo en todo caso, habían dicho 3 semanas, pero el chico no despierta ya va a desperté me dijeron que despertaría con la primera lluvia y ya esta por llover así que vamos a verlo.  
-me gustaría pero voy a salir con mi novia.  
-y cuando le vas a presentar a tu padre.  
-que? Para hacerme pasar vergüenza, no gracias te conozco viejo. 

Harry despertó los cabellos le tapaban la vista, intento moverse pero sentía los brazos como si hubiera hecho pesas 2 días de seguido sin parar, volvió a intentarlo y esta ves logro moverlos de pronto el liquido en el que estaba se empezó a desagotar.

-Como estas- pregunto el doctor-ya era hora que despertaras.  
-Estoy bien, pero que importa, como esta ella-Harry miro al tanque en el que debería estar ella pero estaba vació.  
-Donde esta, que le sucedió, ella esta...  
-muerta, no nada de eso solo despertó antes y esta durmiendo ahora mismo.  
-claro, yo también me siento cansado  
-entonces vamos te muestro tu habitación y cualquier cosa solo tenes que tocar el botón que esta junto a la cama y una de las enfermeras te va a atender de inmediato.  
-claro.   
-antes que nada el jefe quiere hablar con vos así que acostate que ya lo llamo.

Harry se acostó en la cama bastante como y grande  
-Ya todo esta echo-hablo Alexander apoyado en el marco de la puerta- solo queda decidir que camino tomas de ahora en adelante. Puedo conseguirte un trabajo para tapadera aunque creo que seria mejor decidas vos, no?  
-puede ser-dijo Harry con los ojos aun cerrados- solo quiero descansar, verdad y por cierto que clase de trabajos tenes pensado darme.  
-eso todavía no esta decidido, pero en su mayoría van a tener una buena paga te recomiendo que guardes tu dinero en cuentas bancarias en Suecia o las islas Caimán al menos que quieras que el gobierno te investigue.  
-si es una buena idea.  
-Bueno te dejo dormir, cuando este descansado Saele va a venir a entrenarte un poco de lo que estoy seguro es que te va hacer pelear con uno de los suyos así anda haciéndote la idea de sacar todo tu poder al menos que quieras terminar en el hospital.

Y con esa advertencia salió de la habitación.


	2. Chapter 2

Había pasado casi 2 días y Harry apenas había salido de la habitación y a pesar de los calmantes le dolía hasta el ultimo de los huesos.  
Recién el tercer día había pasado el dolor, para su sorpresa el dolor había pasado completamente de un segundo para el otro.  
Después de eso fue a buscar a la castaña, pero nada mas al abrir la puerta ahí estaba ella a punto de golpear la puerta.

Ella lo mira fijamente, hasta que por fin abrió la boca y hablo. 

-hola, cariño, veo que ya estas mejor.  
-cariño? Que te lavaron el cerebro.  
-tenia cerebro? -Dijo ella riéndose y haciendo reír a Harry.   
-no te hagas la tonta, como estas?.  
-bien y ya me cambie de nombre, desde ahora soy Aya Carson y no se te ocurra llamarme de otro manera o te mato.  
-como quieras solo no me molestes con eso de cariño que yo sepa no somos novios.  
-todos los demás creen que si  
-que importa lo que piensen los demás  
-que acaso no queres ser mi novio?- dijo ella haciendo pucherito  
-me gustaría pero no es la mejor situación para meterme en eso del noviazgo.  
-Y aunque sea amantes, puede ser?

Harry lo pensó en por de unos segundos y ya tuvo su respuesta. Aunque no era nada inesperado.

-claro por que no, digo ahí no hay ataduras y puedo tener alguien conmigo.  
-entonces sos mi amante que bien- dijo con una risita casi infantil- entonces me das un beso- a esto Harry se puso rojo hasta las oreja.   
-bu..bueno si claro- se acerco a ella, la agarro de la cintura y le planto un largo y suave beso en lo labios mientras ella ponía las manos en el pecho de Harry y así estuvieron un largo rato

-Estas mas cambiado, digamos estas mas alto y mas musculoso.-dijo ella al terminar el beso  
-y vos tenes la cola mas dura que antes-respondió el tocándole la nalga recibiendo un manotazo en la mano.

E iba a recibir otro en la cara pero con un movimiento ágil cosa que sorprendió incluso a Harry, el se dobló hacia atrás puso ambas manos en el suelo y dio dos vueltas hacia atrás hasta se dio contra la cama y cayo de espaldas sobre el colchón. 

La cara de Harry era una mezcla de expresiones de risa y dolor por el golpe hasta sorpresa.  
En cambio ella se reía como loca y se sostenía el estomago y una lagrima caía de sus ojos.

-muy bueno-dijo ella secándose la lagrima- donde aprendiste eso parecías un acróbata del circo.  
-no tengo la menor idea de cómo hice eso, te juro que me salió del alma como su fuera un insulto, solo...salió.

alguien golpeo la puerta tres veces despacio primero, luego golpeo la puerta otras tres veces pero con mas fuerza, cuando Aya se empezó a acercar cientos de líneas de luz de color dorado aparecieron por la puerta y esta se cayo cortada en cientos de pedazos.

Tras la puerta se encontraba Saele con una especie de guante de metal dorado que le llegaban hasta el codo.  
Los dedos del guante parecían mas garra de algún monstruo mas que el de algún animal, adornado con piedras de color negro y aros en los dedos de color plateado, incluso a distancia se notaba el filo de cada dedo capas incluso de cortas metal como un cuchillo corta el agua.

-oigan no pueden abrir la puerta cuando alguien golpea- decía Saele con bastante enojo mientras el guante se transformaba en un guante común de esos que tiene los dedos cortados -Harry te traje tu equipo y el tuyo esta en tu habitación- dijo mirando a Aya y cruzo el umbral de la puerta y con un movimiento con la mano la puerta se volvió a reconstruir.

-bueno te dejo tengo que ver mis cosas.  
-si claro, nos vemos después.

Harry se sentó en la cama y empezó a hurgar en el bolso deportivo que había traído Saele, de ahí saco un par de botas muy livianas pero cuando miro las suelas encontró que estaba revestida de cientos de pequeñas planchas de metal de menos de un centímetro de largo y de ancho.

Había también dos cajas de metal de color plateado, cuando las abrió encontró dos revólveres mágnum calibre.44 de color plata y con dos cuchillas puestas en el caño a modo de bayoneta, también encontró un chaleco y un pantalón echo de alguna especie de material antibalas de color beige que tenias muchos bolsillos y espacios para guardar navajas según parecía.

Cuando siguió buscando encontró unos lentes de sol color celeste oscuro, un mp3, un celular de esos con tapa y una de esas agendas electrónicas.

Había entre otras cosa navajas, pequeñas esferas de vidrio que tendrían alguna clase de químico peligroso, unas cuantas granadas de manos y algunas bolsitas con polvos.  
Entre otras cosa había unas manoplas de acero( como las de Amrstrong de fullmetal alquimist).

Harry fue guardando cada cosa en su chaleco y en el pantalón y memorizo la ubicación de cada arma, de cada material. Se puso las manoplas y salió de la habitación.

Afuera de ella lo esperaba un hombre joven de unos 25 años aproximadamente de cabellos rubio oscuro, piel tostada y ojos azul cielo. Vestía unos jeans color beige y una remera completamente negra y muy ajustada por lo cual se le marcaba hasta el ultimo músculo.

-vamos te llevare hasta el gimnasio- Harry asintió- y por cierto mi nombre es Jacques Lumiere, soy un Paladín de señor Saele.  
-que con eso de paladín?  
-soldados especiales, los paladines somos los mas cercanos de nuestros jefes en mi caso el señor Saele, somos los mas fuertes y mas inteligentes del grupo y normalmente nos encargamos de protegerlo, pero hay ocasiones en que nos mandan a misiones, ya sabes para no oxidarnos.

Durante el resto del recorrido estuvieron en silencio las blancas paredes hacia el viaje aburrido aunque cada tanto pasaba una enfermera bastante linda provocando que ambos se detuvieran por unos segundo a observar y sin descaros a tirar piropos a las chicas.  
Hasta que por fin salieron a un patio grande con grandes árboles y un estanque con una cascada artificial.

Caminaron unos metros mas y entraron a un gimnasio techado, con piso de grava y tierra, alrededor de ellos varias portones al igual que en el piso.   
En el techo grandes vigas de acero de color rojo, las piradas pintadas con graffitis, dentro de el gimnasio estaba Aya y un hombre calvo de piel blanca y tenia la barba trenzada, y era tan grande como Hagrid. En pocas palabras una persona poco común.  
Harry se acerco hasta Aya que estaba vestida con una ropas similares a las de el pero en color negro y en ves de tener el mismo tipo de revólveres que el tenia una katana de tamaño medio atado a la cintura con el mango apuntando hacia la derecha.

Miro atentamente a ella y luego miro al miro al hombre y lo saludo. 

-Harry Potter, mucho gusto- dijo extendiéndole la mano.  
-Mario Rojas, capitán de los tanques blancos y paladín de señor Saele.  
-Tanques blancos? Que demonios es eso?  
-los tanques blancos son un clan, son todos hombres que viven para pelear, en especial cuando hay dinero de por medio.  
-nosotros somos los mejores guerreros que hay y...  
-si, si siempre con el mismo discurso, todos sabemos que es casi imposible vencerte, no hace falta que nos lo hagas recordar.

De pronto Mario y Jacques dieron un salto tan fuerte que la gravilla que había en el suelo se levantó, mientras que ellos dos llegaron hasta las vigas del techo, donde ahora también esta Saele que los saludaba con la mano.

-ya tiene sus armas- grito Saele desde el techo- así que ya es hora de que empiecen su entrenamiento y a ustedes les toca- reviso un papel- a si claro.

-COMBATE REAL CONTRA MANIQUIES.

De pronto unos cuantos maniquíes como los que se usan para las pruebas de choque empezaron a salir de las puertas armados con espadas, cuchillos, hachas, guadañas, y lanzas.

Casi no había diferencia entre una persona y el maniquí, corrían como personas, atacaban como personas y morían como personas.

Era el momento de pelear, Harry se agacho esquivando un hachazo se apoyo en una mano y pateo con fuerza las costillas, el maniquí cayo al suelo se retorció y luego "murió".  
Otro llegaba desde atrás con una espada en alto, Harry lo esquivo, el maniquí quiso dar un golpe horizontal pero Harry lo agarro de la muñeca y uso esa misma espada para cortarle la cabeza a otro maniquí que venia hacia el.

De pronto Harry se dio cuenta que estaba rodeado por unos 7 maniquíes corrió hacia uno dándole un puñetazo en la cara, luego golpeo con el talón izquierdo a uno que venia por detrás para luego dar una vuelta y golpearlo en el cuello con el pie derecho. En un momento cuatro se le estaban por tiraron encima así que Harry se apoyo sobre las manos y dio vueltas haciendo que sus pies golpearan a los maniquíes(como un helicóptero), se paro normalmente para patear hacia atrás a uno que se estaba levantando, luego pateo al que esta al lado, y cuando el ultimo venia con una espada en alto lo golpeo en la mandíbula con el talón, causando que se le rompiera el cuello.

Entre tanto Aya se movía ágilmente con la katana desenfundada, paso junto a tres maniquíes al primero lo corto a la altura de la costillas, al segundo le corto el cuello y al siguiente le clavo la katana en donde debería estar el pulmón derecho, en el descuido uno estaba justo tas ella así que se dio una y usando la fuerza que uso para dar vuelta corto por la mitad al maniquí por la cintura.  
Un ultimo se acerco por atrás pero ella corto donde debería estar el ojo derecho haciendo que el maniquí soltara el cuchillo y ella aprovecho para patearlo en la rodilla haciendo que el maniquí cayera de rodillas al suelo y ella le corto la cabeza, la cual rodó unos cuanto metros.

De pronto todas la puertas se abrieron, incluso las del piso y empezaron a salir cientos de maniquíes todos armados y listos para pelear.

Harry tenia preparadas ambas pistolas, elimino a unos cuantos antes de quedarse sin balas y luego se puso a pelear con las cuchillas de la pistola cortando brazos, cuellos y clavando el metal en corazones y pulmones. O mejor dicho donde deberían estar los corazones y pulmones.

En cambio Aya estaba con la katana preparada para cuando los maniquíes se acercaban terminaba sin cabezas o con medio cuerpo cortado.  
Pero de algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta era que mientras mas peleaban se movían mas rápido, pues ya para un ojo normal la katana o las cuchillas de Harry ya no se podían ver, solo se veía el rastro azul que dejaba el metal al pasa a través de los cuerpos falsos.

-esto me esta cansando- dijo Harry y metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos y saco dos granadas, saco el seguro y las lanzo contra un grupo de maniquíes- ¡mueran perras!- dos explosiones hicieron que varios de ellos salieran despedidos contra la pared.   
Aya lanzo unos cuantos de shurikens en el medio del cráneo de unos maniquíes y luego siguió cortando con la katana para al fin terminar con los últimos de ellos.

Ambos estaban parados, sudando y cansados. Mientras desde arriba los demás los miraban bastantes complacidos pues había sido una batalla dura pero igual no había retrocedido nunca, habían peleado como los mejores y esas armas estaban echas especialmente para ellos así que no para menos la victoria.

-ya te dije que la mayoría delas veces usamos la magia como segundo recurso- grito Saele desde lo alto- así te vendría bien practicar, sabes como hacer un patronus no?  
-si se, pero no tengo mi varita así que no creo que pueda hacerlo.   
-varita? De que demonios están hablando?  
-ha! Me olvide de contarte soy mago o era... o sea... no se ya me confundí.  
-concéntrate –grito Saele desde la viga – y mas te vale que te salga el maldito patronus o te pateare el trasero desde aquí hasta la China.  
-oye no me apures- grito Harry hacia el techo- y además sin varita no puedo hacer nada.  
-la puta madre, no podes hacer simplemente el patronus y dejar de poner excusas.  
Harry se preparo, cerro los ojos, junto energía e intento canalizar su magia. Un pensamiento feliz...listo.  
Un viento empezó a levantarse alrededor de el y unos pequeños rayos corrían entre sus dedos y su cabello.

Extendió los brazos hacia el frente, abrió los ojos y grito. 

-ESPECTRO PATRONUS.

El viento creció tanto que los maniquíes salieron despedidos hacia las paredes y Aya tuvo que taparse la cara por la tierra que levantaba el viento.

¡BOOOOOOOM! 

Se escucho una explosión y el viento empezó a calmarse haciendo que la tierra volviera al suelo y despejara la visión. 

Para tener frente a ellos a un enorme león plateado del tamaño de un caballo, eso no era lo extraño (excepto para Aya) sino que además dentro del león estaba nada mas y nada menos que Harry Potter.

-bien hecho Harry- grito desde lo alto Jacques.  
-ahora trata de que tu patronus de amolde a tu cuerpo-grito Mario.

Así que Harry lo intento, la primera ves no lo logro porque el león no cooperaba, volvió a intentarlo y esta ves lo logro solo quedaba un aura plateada alrededor de el y se sentía extraño.   
Las manos de Harry parecían garras, los ojos parecían de un felino y su pelo se había teñido de marrón. 

-Esto –dijo Harry con una voz ronca y bestial- es genial, mierda que esta bueno. -Tosió un par de veces y volvió a hablar normalmente –como sucedió eso?  
-eso nos lo enseño el señor Alexander-respondió Mario.

-a nosotros no lo enseño el señor Jammen pero a vos te salió a la primera eso es bueno.

-solo le salió porque el recibió un tratamiento de enseñanza especial  
-pero por que mi patronus cambio, mi patronus antes era un ciervo  
-pelear con forma de ciervo no es muy recomendable así que creo que tu patronus se adapto a tus necesidades.  
-demonios esos es genial, yo también puedo hacer eso?- pregunto Aya.  
-inténtalo y vamos a ver-dijo Saele.  
-como se hace?  
-pensá en un pensamiento feliz, junta tu energía e invócalo, espectro patronus.  
-Expectro patronus- y sucedió lo mismo que con Harry, y solo que al disiparse el polvo frente a ellos había una enorme serpiente alada ( como quetzacoalt).

-vamos vos también trata de que se amolde a tu cuerpo- grito Jacques.

Y así lo hizo solo que a diferencia de Harry el patronus se amoldo al primer intento, dejando además del aura, una especia de cola y alas espectrales, además de tener el cabello teñido de verde claro.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry estaba sentado en un cómodo sillón blanco, frente a el una mesita ratona de vidrio y sobre la mesa una tasa de te y varios papeles.

Frente a Harry sentado en un sillón similar al suyo esta el Señor Alexander Jammen. Vestía un traje blanco y llevaba un portafolio negro.

-La mayoría se cree que son solos rumores-explico Alexander- y la verdad no me intereso averiguar sin son ciertos y reclutarlos, pero vos necesitas crear un grupo, mejor dicho seria bueno que crearas tu propio clan, así el día que tengas que pelear contra Voldemort tengas a algunos para cubrirte la espalda.   
-esto solo parecen rumores.  
-pero no perdes nada con revisar, no?  
-claro jefe, salgo de inmediato.  
-no es necesario que lo hagas todo para hoy, si queres dale algunos a Aya para acelerar el trabajo pero solo le pido que no se sobre esfuercen, entendido.

-si jefe, no se preocupe no me va a pasar nada.  
-bien este o esta, no te sabría decir.  
-¿que es travestí?- pregunto Harry con una sonrisa.  
-no es eso- dijo Alexander riéndose- nunca se lo a podido ver bien aparece y desaparece en segundos.  
-esta bien donde lo encuentro.  
-en el bosque prohibido de Hogwarts  
-está bien- dijo Harry con decisión- iré ahora.

Tomo los papeles que estaban en la mesa y salió de la habitación, fue hasta su habitación se preparo y fue a buscar a Aya.   
Frente a la habitación de ella golpeo la puerta varias veces pero nadie contesto.

Entonces simplemente escribió una nota: "este es tu primer trabajo, búscalo a el y convéncelo de que se una a nosotros, suerte con esto. Firma: HP.

Metió la nota dentro de la carpeta y la paso por debajo de la puerta y seguido de eso salió del edificio para buscar a su primer aliado.

Estaba fuera de la clínica privada donde habían realizado la operación harían unas 4 semanas y estaba feliz de poder salir un rato.  
Dio unos saltos en el lugar y luego casi sin darse cuenta empezó a correr a la misma velocidad que de un auto de formula 1 haciendo que el viento levantara polvo y tierra.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Si este era el viejo bosque prohibido que el había visitado varias veces y aun no era la entradas por la que entraba normalmente para el todo eso esto le era familiar e incluso el olor le traía recuerdos.

Era un bosque así que mejor se convirtió en el león patronus y siguió corriendo esquivando árboles y troncos caídos y cada tanto una acrorantula solitaria que intentaba atraparlo sin resultados.

Después de unos minutos de búsqueda al fin lo encontró una pequeña cabaña.

No era muy grande, tenía una chimenea, un baño exterior y había unas mesas de madera y leña apilada afuera de la casa, aparte de eso no había nada mas ni siquiera señales de vida.

De pronto lo sintió alguien lo estaba observando sentía la presencia, el viento rugió y a sus espalda escucho dos paso muy suaves pero que alcanzaron a advertirle del peligro.

Harry giro echo mano a su revolver y detuvo el golpe de una afilada espada, pero antes de alcanzar a ver quien le había atacado, ya se había escondido entre los arbustos

-es escurridizo eso hay que admitirlo- pensó Harry en vos alta.   
-escurridizo será tu abuela,-dijo una vos femenina a sus espaldas.

Harry se giro y la vio de cuclillas sobre la mesa de maderas, era joven tendría unos 17 o 18 años, cabellos marrones, con una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus colmillos y además tenia unas orejas puntiagudas similar a la de los de un alto elfo que a Harry le parecieron adorables (eran kawaii), no tenia pechos grandes pero si una figura escultural llevaba una remera amarilla, ajustada y corta, que si hubiera sido mas corta directamente se le verían los pechos. Tenia una pollera corta (muuuuy corta) en una mano llevaba una Katana larga y en la otra llevaba la funda de color azul metálico con tiritas amarillas.

-no vengo a pelear solo quería saber si existís de verdad, cosa que ya averigüe y quería preguntarte si querrías trabajar para mi.

Ante todo dijo todo esto con una sonrisa pervertida en el rostro por el simple echo que desde donde estaba el y por la posición de ella, el pudo darse cuenta que no tenia ropa interior. (Hey, Harry límpiate la baba)

-Claro-dijo ella y Harry sonrió, había sido sencillo- solo si podes vencerme.  
-otra fanáticas de las peleas,- suspiro y se encogió de hombros- bueno si no que da otra, además tampoco puedo contratar a cualquier debilucho.  
-debilucha yo?, ahora te voy a demostrar.

Empezó a girar sobre ella misma con ambos brazos extendidos, a lo cual Harry tenía que esquivar tanto la Katana como la funda. Y Harry solo espero cuando ella se canso y el aprovecho para patearle las piernas haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio.

Y tan rápido como cayo se levantó, el filo de la espada paso cerca de su rostro unas 4 o 5 veces, Harry saco su arma y con un disparo que dio en el medio de la espada haciendo que esta saliera volando hacia un árbol incrustándose hasta la mitad y antes que ella se diera cuenta o mejor dicho saliera de su estado de shock el la agarro de un brazo se lo doblo y puso la cuchilla del arma en el cuello.

-Te rendís o vas a seguir peleando sin tu espada.- y con un movimiento veloz ella se giro y con sus uñas alcanzó a dar dos corte en la mejilla a Harry.  
-yo no me... agh- de pronto todo se volvió oscuro.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Ay, ay, ay mi cabeza ¿que pasó?- pregunto la chica.  
-un bicho raro te ataco desde atrás por suerte el golpe no fue nada serio y tenes suerte que mis balas sean mas rápidas que un garrote o ahora serias carne picada.  
-que clase de bicho raro?  
-no se, parecía humano pero tenia escamas.  
-era una quimera humanoide, es lo que mejor saben hacer lo magos, jugar a ser Dios.  
-vos? Sos...  
-igual a el?- Harry asintió- si lo soy, soy una especie de licántropo fallido.

Harry callo y miro el suelo, era tierra, la cama donde ella dormía parecía mas la un montón de telas viejas y pieles que una cama y las paredes tenia varios agujeros de donde entraba el aire "y también los insectos" pensó el.

-Vamos -dijo al fin el con un tono tranquilo y casi gracioso  
-nada de eso, no me ganaste –dijo ella  
-vamos... –ella iba a protestar cuando el termino la oración- a comer, yo invito.

La cara de ella se ilumino, pero de pronto se oscureció de nuevo. 

-Que sucede?  
-no puedo salir así, dijo ella parándose y mostrándose.   
-a mi me parece que eso te queda muy sexy, "tock" -ella le había pegado con una cuchara de madera  
-me refiero que soy un moustro, la gente se va a asustar de mi.  
-Tanto como se asusta de mi- dijo rascándose la cicatriz que ella le había dejado en la mejilla - además que te importa lo que digan los demás.

Harry salió de la cabaña y se quedo parado a unos metros mirando hacia la puesta del sol mientras una pequeña llovizna caía sobre el. El aire era fresco al igual que el aroma que desprendía el bosque algunas aves cantaban su canción para terminar su día mientras otros cantaba para comenzar su noche. Harry escucho los pasos de ella acercándose, el giro y la miro desde donde estaba.

Llevaba una remera blanca sin mangas, unos pantalones jeans holgados, unas sandalias negras y una mochila de cuero marrón en la espalda junto a su espada que estaba cubierta por unas telas azules claro y así evitando que se viera el arma.

-Vamos –pregunto ella parándose junto a el, y el le entrego una sonrisa de aliento.

En ese momento el recordó cuando se había escapado de casa para rescatarla a ella y todo lo que había pasado y desde el fondo de su corazón salió la frase que venia bien con la situación

-"toda gran aventura, comienza con un simple paso"

ella levanto el pie derecho y cuando iba a dar el primer paso dudo pero cuando iba a retroceder, Harry le dio un empujoncito y ella fue hacia delante y toco el suelo dando el primer paso.

"ya no hay marcha atrás"- pensó ella y con una sonrisa miro a Harry- gracias no creo que lo pudiera haber hecho sola. 

Harry no dijo nada solo la abrazo, luego la tomo de la mano y con un "crack" desaparecieron.

al instante habían aparecido en el callejón Diagon y Harry sintió nostalgia de cuando ese lugar era sinónimo de felicidad y libertad, ahora lo mas seguro era cuando lo vean intentarían encerrarlo de nuevo, con la misma excusa "por su propia seguridad"

-bueno me gustaría ver que lo intentaran.-con una sonrisa macabra   
-que cosa?  
-oh!, lo dije en voz alta, me refería a que me volvieran a encerrar para "protegerme".  
-yo no creo que necesites protección  
-bueno ellos no creen lo mismo, dejemos de hablar de eso y busquemos donde comer algo rico.

Caminaron unos metros hasta que llegaron aun restaurante bastante lindo y alegre, se sentaron y ordenaron spaghetti con salsa, y aunque la camarera miro mal a la chica, Harry le miro peor y la chica casi se fue corriendo. Al final fue un chico el que le trajo la comida.

En el momento que ella iba a agarrar los spaghetti con la mano, harry la detuvo y le mostró el tenedor.

-lo siento, hace tanto tiempo que vivo sola que ya me había olvidado de todo esto- dijo hablando de los cubiertos.  
-no, descuida, por cierto casi me olvido de algo- se paro e hizo una reverencia- Harry James Potter, para servirte- dijo mientras que ella se reía y se le ponían las mejillas rojas.  
- yo solo soy Karina.

-disculpe joven- pregunto una señora de edad- usted no es el joven Potter, el que sale en el profeta.  
-aunque lo deseo con toda mi fuerza, si soy el que sale en ese periódico basura.  
-y le puedo preguntar porque se escapo e hizo que toda la Orden lo busque  
-por una simple razón, yo no hice nada por lo cual merezca estar encerrado como un preso, o no es así Tonks- pregunto a la mujer.  
-pero harry, no te das cuenta que estas solo y no podes hacer magia fuera del colegio o te van a expulsar-respondió ella trasformándose en una joven de cabellos azules.  
-no necesito magia para vivir.  
-pero sin magia lo mas seguro es que te maten muchacho-escucho a sus espalda la vos de ojo loco  
-aunque nos haría un gran favor si se muriera de una ves por todas- esa voz seguro era de Snape  
-no digas esas cosas Severus, Harry que bueno que te encuentro será mejor que te llevemos con tu tíos antes que aparezcan los problemas.

Harry se paro, dijo nada solo se quedaba ahí como en un estado de trance, de pronto soltó una carcajada que hizo que mas de la mitad de la gente que estaba en el callejón lo mirara.

-por mucho que se esfuercen los problemas siempre están ahí y acaso no saben que los problemas y yo somos siameses e inseparables.

De pronto una serie de explosiones empezaron a destruir las paredes y edificios. Con un movimiento rápido cubrió a la licántropo evitando que varias rocas la golpearan.

-les dije ya están acá.  
-cuidado gigante, de pronto una mano tomo a la mujer que gritaba y la lanzo con un edificio y la sangre mancho el edificio.

Entonces aparecieron tres gigantes con unas armaduras anti-magia y varios mortifagos o al menos estaban vestidos con tales  
-deténgalos antes de que lastimen a mas personas-ordeno Dumbeldor- harry ven conmigo te llevare a un...que demonios estas haciendo.  
-mi trabajo, acaso no soy el elegido, mi deber es proteger a las personas, incluso si para eso tengo matar o dar mi vida.

Harry levanto el revolver, (pum, pum, pum, pum, pum, pum) seis disparos y unos de los gigantes cayo muerto con varios agujeros en la cabeza.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Y ahí estaba Karina y Harry en medio de la calle frente a ellos los mortifagos y los dos gigante que restaban, de pronto alguien se paro junto a el.

-dumbeldor no necesito tu ayuda para esto.  
-que suerte por que yo no soy Dumbeldor, además tengo deudas pendientes con ellos.

Harry miro con atención al chico que estaba junto a el, cabellos rubios, ojos azules, piel blanca y vestía todo de blanco, camisa pantalón, zapatos, todo blanco y al costado atado al cinturón tenia una espada recta (como usaban los caballeros europeos).

-como quieras, pero ellos también me deben unas cuantas así que no te quedes con toda la diversión.

En solo un segundo tanto el rubio como, Karina y Harry había sacado sus armas, era hora de dar el primer golpe contra Riddle y estaba seguro que le iba a gusta


	4. Chapter 4

En otro lado de Inglaterra una figura caminaba entre las sombras de los árboles mientras sentía el calor del sol que se filtraba entre las hojas y el viento fresco que venia del mar. 

Tenia los cabellos blancos como la nieve y el rostro pintado de un negro como el petróleo y unas líneas blancas semejantes al rastro que dejan las lagrimas. Tenia una unos pantalones negros que parecían muy gastados, al igual que la remera y esa especie de túnica que llevaba encima y todo era completamente negro. Lo cual le daba una increíble sensación de misterio.

-es bueno volver después de tanto tiempo-dijo el hombre-hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer y gente que ver.  
-pero lo primero es hacer tu trabajo-dijo una voz que parecía que venia del viento.  
-por supuesto, ¿por cierto ya esta lista?- pregunto el hombre de negro.  
-claro, pero esta ves trata de no romperla, -de la nada apareció un brazo el cual traía una enorme espada recta de casi metro y medio y unos treinta centímetros de ancho. El brazo soltó la espada la cual se clavó en el suelo. -adiós y suerte con esto- dijo la voz y el brazo desapareció  
-descuida, tampoco es tan difícil - Y con la mano derecha y sin hacer fuerza siquiera alzo la espada y se la colgó de la espalda y de pronto la espada se enredo en un tela negra y desapareció. 

"a trabajar"-pensó el hombre. Y empezó correr a una velocidad increíble, tan rápido que el ojo humano no podía alcanzar a ver dejando tras el solo el polvo que levantaba.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

El caldero chorreante (unos minutos antes del ataque) un grupo de jóvenes magos se reunían después de las vacaciones. Tomando cerveza de mantequilla y jugo de calabaza.(guacala, como pueden tomar eso)

En su mayoría de la casa Gryffindor, aunque también unos cuantos Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Todo miembros de el ejercito de Dumbeldor (Dumbeldor's Army) entre ellos muchos novatos que había querido entrar al enterarse de el.

A la cabecilla los gemelos Weasley seguidos por la única mujer Weasley en generaciones Ginny y su hermano Ron y su novia Hermione (si aunque no lo crean el tonto tuvo huevos para declarársele). 

-Oigan chicos donde creen que este Harry - pregunto Ronald a sus hermanos en voz baja - la orden lo esta buscando pero igual no lo encuentran.   
-tranquilo Ron el innombrable no lo tiene o seguro que Snape ya hubiera avisado a Dumbeldor.  
-no me importa lo que digan yo no confió en el para mi siempre será un maldito mortifago.  
-Ron, no digas eso no podes juzgar a una persona solo por su pasado- le reprendió la castaña.

Luego de unir unas cuantas mesas se disponían a comer algo y charlas cuando un bólido color beige entro por la ventana, y rebotando contra una de la columnas haciendo que una parte del techo se cayera junto con la cama de la habitación de arriba.

-Que demonios fue eso-preguntó Tom el cantinero mientras una figura se levantaba removiendo la cama, los escombros y la columna que habían caído encima de el.

la menor de las Weasley estaba segura de haber visto antes a esa persona, cabellos negros, ojos verdes, esa cara, claro era...

-Ha..ha.- camino unos pasos hacia la figura- HARRY – iba a correr hacia el cuando el grito del pelinegro lo alejo.  
-aléjense- de pronto de agacho esquivando una espada gigantesca-hijo de perra!!   
-no sabias que te gustaba insultar así, como cambian las cosas-dijo el hombre de la espada gigante

De pronto la espada golpeo el suelo donde antes estaba Harry provocando que se levantara varias piedras del suelo, mientras tanto Harry aprovechando que la espada estaba incrustada en el suelo, tomo impulso apoyándose en la viga de madera del techo y con el impulso trato de golpear al hombre en la cara pero este solo se movió y lo esquivo.

Harry apoyo la mano en el suelo frió para no ir de cara al suelo cuando apoyo los pies en el suelo empezó a dar una series de patadas pero el hombre solo se limitaba a esquivarlas sin siquiera soltar la espada o liberarla del suelo (y sin siquiera esforzarse), solo le quedaba una opción.

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta, saco el arma, apuntó, disparó. La bala salió del caño seguido por el fuego de la explosión y se acerco hasta el hombre lentamente...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Entre tanto afuera en el callejón también se libraban peleas que eran dignas de ver.

Kaele salto a la izquierda y una maldición roja cruzo cerca, salto a la derecha y una maldición verde cruzo rozándola. De un salto se subió a una mesa.

Volvió a saltar la mesa esquivando tres maldiciones que convirtieron la mesas en astillas y haciendo usos de su velocidad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella estaba frente a los mortifagos los cuales terminaron con las gargantas cortadas.

De pronto el suelo se empezó de a romper ella dio un salto al costado esquivando una lanza que salía del suelo, se giro y frente a ella estaba un mago rubio de ojos negros como el petróleo vestido como mortifago (obvio que sin mascara).

-¡Vos!- grito ella.  
-Así que mi bebe esta creciendo-dijo el hombre.  
-No me llames así mounstro, te matare por haberme convertido en esto, ¡lo juro!.  
-No podes hacer nada, ni siquiera poder usar magia, como pensas lastimarme.

Con un movimiento ágil dio un salto y con la espada en alto para dar golpe directo a la cabeza, pero el mortifago levanto la varita del cual salió un rayo de color carmesí, por lo que ella se defendió usando su espada, la cual se rompió por la fuerza del choque (recuerden que Harry había disparado directo a la katana con un arma de calibre groso). Al romperse la katana varios trozos chocaron contra la chica provocando varios cortes.

-No esto no es divertido,-dijo el mortifago- igual me tengo que ir mi niña pero no volveremos a ver- ella salto con las garras en alto para clavárselas pero el desapareció con un ¡pop! 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Entre tanto el rubio estaba ocupado, varios cadáveres lo estaban atacando,(si cadáver tanto de personas comunes como mortifagos) así que usando un poco la cabezo llego a deducir que ellos tenían a un nigromante en sus filas. 

-Puede que sea el-dijo el rubio en vos baja.

Tres mortifagos se acercaban a el con una gran velocidad, a lo que el levanto la mano y de ella salieron tres cruces echas de luz de color azul cielo, las cuales impactaron en los mortifagos los cuales cayeron al suelo para luego convertirse en polvo.

-Es el estoy casi seguro-volvió a repetir el rubio.

Dos mortifagos caían desde el techo de una tienda, sin problemas esquivo a unos y con la espada corto a unos por la mitad, en cuanto al segundo lo hizo retroceder con una de sus cruces de luz.

Al instante ambos se convirtieron en polvo, de pronto una masa color oro paso junto a el levantando polvo y restos de mesas.

Se giro solo para ver un puño enorme que lo golpeo, haciendo que saliera despedido por los aires y que se golpeara contra el cartel de olivanders para luego caer contra una enorme maceta que adornaba el frente de la tienda.

-Auch-dijo Kaele desde el techo-eso debió haberte dolido-

Ella salto desde el techo cayendo junto al rubio que en ese instante trataba de levantarse por si solo.

-Aaaa, demonios- dijo el rubio cayendo de nuevo al suelo.

La chica examino al rubio tenia el brazo derecho fracturado por querer detener el choque, la pierna derecha tenia un trozo de madera clavada un poco mas arriba de la rodilla y en el lado izquierdo del torso tenia un trozo de maceta clavada profundamente.

-El-tosió y un poco de sangre salió de su boca-el esta acá- de pronto su rostro se oscureció-¡TE ENCONTRARE HERMANO Y TE MATARE POR LO QUE HICISTE!.

De pronto el gigante-zombi ataco pero un rayo color negro noche atravesaba al gigante haciendo que se convirtiera en polvo.

Flotando encima de ello se encontraba la mismísima muerte Samael Jammen.

Dos enormes alas negras como la de un ángel salían de su espalda, mientras que en su mano derecha llevaba una enorme guadaña en cambio la mano izquierda estaba humeante por el rayo que había lanzado.

"plank" fue el ruido que hizo la bala al rebotar contra el metal de la espada el hombre solo miro a Harry y sonrió.

-que pasa bambi no te esperabas eso- dijo el hombre de negro. los ojos de Harry se abrieron de la impresión.

-co..como me llamaste?.

-que pasa no te gusta que te llame bambi-respondió el hombre.

-claro ya te veía cara conocida

de pronto la magia de Harry empezó a salir expulsada en cantidad hasta que un aura plateada lo rodeo su cuerpo. Y ante la vista de todos sus ex-compañeros se transformo.

-Expectro Patronus- el viento que levanto la transformación fue capas de levantar la cama la cual fue directamente hacia el hombre de negro, el cual con un golpe de su espada la partió a la mitad.

Las manos de Harry se transformaron el garras, los colmillos se agrandaron, el pelo se volvió marrón oscuro, sus músculos se hincharon y se volvió mas alto(no mucho en realidad).

-sabes, te aprecio mucho pero eso no quiere decir que te dejare ganar

una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del hombre.

-yo seré el vencedor...

-SIRIUS BLACK.

Fin del capitulo espero que le halla gustado y lamento la tardanza, quiero agradecer a los que me dejaron comentarios.

A pedro I, a seirus, a la gata basted, y por ultimo y no menos importante a Elementh que por cierto quería preguntarle:

¿Que es lo que te gusta de este Harry?:

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - recorte aquí

Opción a:¿qué se la Banque y que deje de ser tan deprimentemente boludo?

Opción b:¿qué sea un jodido pervertido?.

Suerte a todos, bye-bye


End file.
